Sayonara
by Pipe
Summary: Toguro & Genkai, um minuto antes um apos o fim... COMPLETO!


SAYONARA

Um jovem mestre alto e forte aproximou-se do poço da cidade, sedento. Era um final de tarde, hora que ele reservava somente para si em um treino solitário em seu recanto particular, um morro isolado e tranqüilo. Na beirada do poço, uma bela garota puxava o balde para encher os seus.

-Quer ajuda?

-Olá, sensei Toguro. Não, muito obrigada. Já estou terminando. Aceite um pouco desta que puxei agora. Está fresquinha.

-Obrigado. Você sabe o meu nome e eu não sei o seu...

-Oh, desculpe minha falta de modos... Eu sei o seu nome, porque todos o conhecem por aqui. Meu sensei fala muito em si. Eu não sou ninguém, apenas uma aprendiz... Meu nome é Genkai.

-Nunca mais diga isso. Todo mundo é alguém, parte essencial no universo. E eu sinto em você um grande potencial. Se você não acreditar em si mesma, quem acreditará?

-Sim, acho que tem razão...

-Eu sempre tenho! – e eles riram.

Toguro olhou para Genkai, deveria ter metade da sua altura, tinha os cabelos num tom femininamente rosado, grandes olhos castanho-esverdeados... Ficou olhando aquela figurinha arrumar a trave nos ombros, os baldes cheios d'água. Pensou em oferecer ajuda, mas achou melhor se abster de comentários. Se ela sempre fosse poupada de esforço por ser mulher, nunca iria evoluir em seu dojo.

-Tenha uma boa noite, sensei Toguro.

-Obrigado e igualmente, Genkai.

Os dias se passaram, eventualmente eles se encontravam no poço, Toguro começou a perguntar dos seus progressos e um dia, no meio de suas meditações, pegou-se pensando na pequena. Um corpo compacto mas muito bem proporcionado, os cabelos rosas compridos sempre presos numa trança, e a força que ela emanava, por tudo que era mais sagrado! Aquele imbecil do seu sensei nunca iria saber exigir o máximo dela. Poderia se perder muito em não utilizar o potencial total de Genkai. Toguro ficou pensando em como tirar Genkai do Sensei Minami e assumir o seu treinamento. "Apenas para o seu bem." –garantiu a si próprio.

-Estamos precisando de um treino diferente.

-Como assim, sensei?

-Um torneio. Entre os dojos da cidade.

-Parece bom. Está pensando em selecionar de novo?

-Você leu meus pensamentos, Masami. Sim, como é óbvio que ganharemos, é somente uma desculpa para tirarmos desses amadores os bons potenciais.

Não havia como negar a participação no torneio e os outros senseis já conheciam os passos da armadilha. E os alunos sabiam o que estava em jogo. Uma vaga no melhor dojo com o sensei mais exigente, uma chance em mil de ultrapassar limites. Naquela tarde, Genkai perguntou a Toguro:

-É verdade que quem os cinco primeiros colocados podem ser convidados a fazer parte do seu dojo?

-Sim. Você não gostaria disso?

-Não sei... Sabe, parece uma ingratidão com o seu sensei...

-Oras, que mal há em querer progredir? Se um mestre é melhor que outro e pode te ensinar mais, retirar de você TUDO o que você é capaz de dar...

-Era desejo de meu pai que eu estudasse com Sensei Minami...

-Está pensando como uma mulher, deixando a emoção sobrepujar a razão... – eles sorriram da implicação.

-Você me quer no seu dojo?

-SIM! Acho que Minami é um lerdo que vai desperdiçar seu potencial. Comigo você terá muito mais chances, Genkai. Eu vou tirar o máximo de você.

-Acredito. – ficou pensativa por uns minutos. – Sim, Toguro-sama, vou me esforçar pra ficar entre os cinco finalistas.

-Isso não é o suficiente. Diga que vai. Confie, Genkai.

-Eu vou. EU VOU!

E como uma profecia, ela conseguiu. Não só ficar entre os cinco finalistas, mas vencer o torneio. Minami-sensei ficou satisfeito em elevar o nome do dojo, mas triste em perder a discípula, pois era evidente o desejo dela em entrar para o dojo de Toguro assim como era visível que o sensei a queria.

Na despedida, Minami-sensei achou melhor preveni-la:

-Cuidado com seu novo mestre, Genkai. Ele só pensa nele, no que é melhor pra si. Vai passar por cima de tudo pra obter o que quer.

-Não se preocupe, Minami-sensei. Eu já percebi.

Toguro não sabia o motivo, mas se sentia bem ao lado de Genkai. Sentia-se seguro em abri-se para ela, contava a ela o que lhe passava na mente, o raciocínio rápido e limpo da garota nunca se chocando com o que ouvia. Levou-a ao seu refúgio, onde exercitavam-se juntos. E sempre ele exigia mais dela. Até que um dia...

Um dia de verão como tantos outros, após um treino cansativo com os outros discípulos, Genkai resolveu sair do dojo pra nadar um pouco. Procurou um lugar afastado, longe de olhos curiosos e tirou a roupa, soltou a trança e mergulhou. Nadou, limpando o suor e o cansaço. Sentou-se numa pedra submersa, escondida da margem, pondo os pensamentos em ordem. Era uma jovem bonita, não tinha crescido muito nesses últimos anos, mas sabia que os homens a olhavam com interesse, pois tinha o corpo muito bem proporcionado, todo o treinamento lhe dando músculos bem definidos... Só que nunca tinha se interessado por arrumar um namorado. "Estou ficando igual meu sensei, só penso em lutar..." riu ela, sem alegria. E estava tão distraída, que se assustou ao ouvir o som de algo caindo na água. "Droga! Só me faltava essa!"

Saiu da pedra e ia nadar de volta à margem e às suas roupas, quando um braço a segurou pelo tornozelo. Genkai nem teve tempo de gritar, a outra perna já avançando pra libertar a primeira, os braços ocupados em se defender, foram uns bons minutos de luta dentro d'água, até o rosto sorridente de Toguro surgir na superfície, seu corpo maior segurando o dela contra o seu.

-Estava distraída, discípula. Se fosse um atacante de verdade?

-Ainda não acabou, sensei. – e deu uma cotovelada de acordo, fazendo o homem perder o fôlego por um tempo, mas logo foi segura novamente, de frente agora.

-Estou satisfeito, Genkai. – arfou ele. – Não vai ter ninguém que se atreva a incomodar você, distraída ou não.

E riram, descontraídos. Mas havia algo a mais ali. Toguro estava de sunga, segurando o pequeno corpo nu de encontro ao peito. Foi quando ele percebeu que acima de tudo, Genkai era mais que sua lutadora. Era uma mulher, não menos bela por ser pequena. E apesar de incomodado, não tinha a menor vontade de larga-la. Passou distraidamente os dedos pelas costas dela e o rosto pela testa, para tirar alguns fios rosados molhados. Ela sentiu-se estranha e pediu com voz rouca:

-Toguro-sensei, me solte, por favor.

-Quer mesmo? – olhou firme para os olhos grandes, que nunca tinham demonstrado medo diante de um desafio, mas que naquela hora estavam... Curiosos? Confusos? Esgazeados de luxúria com certeza. E testando seus limites, Toguro virou a cabeça, procurando cobrir os delicados lábios com os seus.

Genkai estremeceu, mas não fugiu. Assim que se recuperou da surpresa, avançou ela mesma na boca máscula, procurando soltar os braços e coloca-los atrás do pescoço de Toguro. Ele permitiu, sentindo além disso as pernas dela rodearem sua cintura. Foi o sinal pra ele sair da água com ela, encantado com a delicadeza de sua discípula, uma de suas mãos conseguia conter todo o delicado traseiro enquanto a outra espremia o cabelo molhado, sem quebrar o beijo. Deitou-a na grama, com cuidado. Cobriu cada centímetro da pele clara com beijos, um vestígio de sanidade lembrando-o constantemente da diferença de tamanhos. Vestígio a perigo diante dos gemidos e dos braços fortes que tentavam a todo custo mantê-lo junto a ela.

-Primeira lição: paciência!

-Meu corpo queima...

-O meu também, mas não quero que seja algo doloroso além da conta... Você é tão pequenina, tão delicadinha...

-Mas não sou de porcelana, Toguro! – reclamou ela, antes de erguer meio corpo e olha-lo por inteiro. O rapaz riu quando a ouviu prender a respiração. – Oh, por tudo que é mais sagrado! Você está certo de novo...

-Eu sempre estou, Genkai. Não aprendeu ainda? – Beijou-a na boca e foi descendo, cobrindo o corpo com beijos, lambidas e mordidas, querendo obter o máximo de excitação dela.

Mas mesmo quando chegou no seu limite e achou que ela estaria pronta, teve medo. E a puxou pra cima do seu corpo, dando o controle a Genkai, que dirigiu o espetáculo. A partir daquele dia, se completaram. Mente, corpo e espírito. Até que a desgraça se abateu sobre o dojo e todos os discípulos de Toguro foram mortos e ele buscou o poder máximo, acima de qualquer outra coisa.

-Venha comigo! Vamos ultrapassar os limites! Além deste corpo efêmero e decadente! Vamos rir da cara do tempo, que deteriora a beleza e a força!

-E o que vai sobrar? Somos muito mais que apenas beleza e força... Há mais no ser humano que aquilo que o tempo devora, Guro-kun.

-Eu já fiz minha escolha. Se você não quer me acompanhar, Kai-chan, adeus!

-Adeus, não. Sayonara! – e Genkai virou-se, para esconder suas emoções.

Assim também fez Toguro, andando rápido em direção ao destino que ele escolheu para si.

O resto vocês conhecem. Cinqüenta anos depois, a forma monstruosa de Toguro matou a humana e envelhecida Genkai e foi morto por Yusuke Urameshi, na final emocionante do Torneio das Trevas. No mundo espiritual, Genkai esperava por ele.

-Me esperando? Não devia.

-Malcriado como sempre. Mas sempre gostei de conversar com você.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Esqueceu que o vencedor tem direito a um desejo, qualquer que seja ele? Seu tempo por aqui vai ser curto. E eu não vou ficar por aqui mesmo... Vou descer mais...

-Vai? Ah, não...

-Claro que sim... Eu sempre fui um cara difícil, não lembra? – mas a abraçou erguendo-a. Ele estava mais alto que nunca. Tirou os óculos. – Iria ficar muito mais complicado fazer amor agora... – Beijou-a.

-Eu nunca tive medo de altura. E sempre demos um jeito. – Riu ela, correspondendo ao beijo. – Adeus, Toguro.

Ele a colocou no chão, colocando os óculos escuros, mas sem ajeita-los:

-Adeus, não. Como você disse da última vez? Ah, sim. – empurrou os óculos com o dedo. – Sayonara, Kai-chan.

E enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, foi caminhando, novamente, sem olhar pra trás.

N/A: Eu consegui! E gostei! Minha primeira fic de Yuyu Hakusho, com meu casal favorito!! Lógico que eu dei uma viajada na maionese, e ainda consertei o final deles no desenho original, que eu achei que faltou um pouco de emoção. Sayonara... porque eu não considerei como despedida? Porque o sentido da palavra é outro. Quando você anuncia que vai partir, a perfeita educação japonesa manda retrucar com essa expressãozinha tão simpática "já que tem que ser assim..." Não é SAP?


End file.
